Paradise -Brave Exvius-
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Fina wants to overcome her hesitation and tell Rain how she really feels. Maybe being on a tropical island alone with him will be enough? / RainFina fluff, because I love these two so much. maybe a lemon later
1. Chapter 1

The sound of waves and the smell of salt water were in the air.

The resort was calm, especially in the rooms where the occupants were still in slumber.

Such tranquility was where Fina currently was. In a state of bliss on the large feather bed and lying on top of the covers, the blond teen's eyes began to flutter and soon after she opened her eyes.

And it was immediate panic that overcame her as she sat up and looked around the room. She was definitely not in the inn she had fallen asleep in in Pharm. This fact made her visibly upset, yet as she got a closer look she had to say one thing.

"This is a nice room...where ever this is."

The entire room was white, with the carpet being crimson red and a pair of glass doors that were open that led onto a balcony. A small wooden table was in the center of the room with a pair of matching chairs.

Fina almost let the distraction of the room override her uneasiness. How did she get to this room? Where was everyone else? She wrapped her arms around herself, her purple outfit was clean though she didn't know how that was possible.

"Lasswell? Lid? Jake? Sakura? Rain?"

She called out to her friends, but there was no answer in return.

She moved her legs over the edge of the bed and instead of carpet her bare feet landed on something else. She wasn't able to balance herself out and she stumbled forward yet remained on her feet. A groan came as she turned around and saw what it was she had stepped on.

She saw a blond haired man in red and black with his hands on his stomach. She knew who it was and was she glad to see him.

"Rain!"

The knight of Grandshelt sat up, rubbing his abdomen as he casually waved to Fina. "Hi."

He got to his feet while Fina stood in place, "Sorry about that..."

"No big deal," said Rain before looking around. "Um, where are we?"

Fina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It doesn't remind me of any place we've been to on Lapis. Just look."

Rain went to the open balcony doors and looked out. He saw a white sand beach that stretched for over a mile, and ocean that seemed to go forever. The look that Fina saw on his face was undoubtedly one of surprise.

"Okay...no, we're definitely not in Lapis right now."

Fina went about the room and right away she noticed that she was barefoot, and her weapon the Reincarnation bow was leaning on the table next to Rain's sword the Crimson Saber. The room was bare save for the bed and table. Her red and white mage cloak was hanging next to the balcony door next to Rain's red coat. There were two other doors. One was closed and the other open. The open one led into a bathroom. There was no sign of anyone else occupying the room save for Fina and Rain.

"Wonder why we're the only ones here? What about the others?"

Rain brought a hand to his chin and thought about it. "well, the last thing I remember is we took rooms in an Inn in Granoa, but then...nothing."

Fina went and sat down on the edge of the bed, utterly lost and starting to become afraid. Ironic considering the paradise that surrounded her and Rain.

'Me and Rain are alone...'

The fact that she was the only one with Rain suddenly dawned on Fina. It made her face light up red like a fire, and equally as hot as one. Thankfully Rain didn't notice and Fina was able to cover her face with her hands to hide how red it was becoming.

"Guess we better start figuring out where we are-"

A set of knocks cut him off mid-sentence and the closed door opened. A red pom-pom of a moogle was seen and he was pulling a silver cart behind him.

"Morning kupo!"

Fina turned to the moogle and her expression turned to one of glee. The moogle was suddenly grabbed by Fina who hugged him tightly like he was the most adorable creature on the planet.

"K-kupo! Please miss, I can't breathe!"

Rain was holding in a laugh, but decided to cut the moogle a break, "Fina, I think he has a job to do."

"But I can't help it! He's so cute!"

Shaking his head, Rain was sure Fina would strangle the moogle before long. It was as the moogle struggled to escape from Fina did Rain notice the sign on the silver cart the moogle had brought with him. Besides the plenty of appetizing dishes he saw a sign on the side that read 'Room Service', and under that was a stylized logo of 'Mog's Resort'.

Least he knew now where he and Fina were.

"Hey Fina, we're in a place called Mog's Resort," he said.

Fina stopped, and the moogle managed to escape, barely able to float as he came to rest on the floor. She peered down at the moogle and felt really sorry for how she had overreacted. "Sorry..."

The moogle lay on the floor and tried to get his breath back.

Rain felt his mind go all over the place and he couldn't concentrate. "Blast it, let's eat."

Fina finally noticed the cart and its dishes and she felt hungry all of a sudden. She decided to sit down in the chair opposite of Rain, her hands fidgeting as she couldn't decide what to eat first.

The moogle got up in the air, floating steady, "Ahem, enjoy your meal, kupo. I'll return for the cart in an hour. Enjoy your three day stay at Mog's Resort, Kupo!"

Rain raised an eyebrow, "Three days?"

"That's right, kupo."

He thought that was interesting. "To think we're alone here on a strange island run by moogles."

Fina almost choked on the sweet tart she was eating, and had to down an entire glass of milk in order to avoid suffocating. When she calmed down only one thought ran through her mind. 'Alone with Rain...'


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as breakfast had been completed, not to mention her composure returning to normal, Fina was eager to go out and take a look around the island. The effect of the hot sun hitting her skin was the first major problem she encountered when she set foot in the sand.

"Wow…hot sunlight…should have expected that," she looked down at her feet, expecting them to be burnt to a crisp.

That was when she noticed the next big problem.

She had bare feet when she had left her room she had been wearing shoes. That wasn't the worst part, however. Her shoes weren't the only thing that was missing. Her outfit had changed as well. Going from a blouse and skirt right to a two piece bikini was shocking enough, what with her showing so much skin she just wanted to hide in the brush and not come back out. The suit was a pink horizontal strapless top while the bottoms were light purple with a pareo-style design.

She ran through the jungle, hoping Rain wouldn't see her, and ran until she came to a lonely part of the beach. She hid in a cluster of bushes that had big leaves and used her arms to cover herself.

'This is absurd! Why am I forced to wear this?!'

Her face was beet red and she felt that she wanted to disappear. Nothing could possibly make this situation worse.

"Hey Fina."

"Eek!" Fina stood up and turned to the voice, and Rain was smiling at her.

"So this is where you went…" his voice trailed as he saw Fina's new outfit and the normally calm knight's eyes went wide. "Oh…you look cute."

Fina kept her arms over herself, but what Rain had said cheered her up a bit. "Think so?"

Rain nodded, "Yeah, the colors suit you." He looked down at his own outfit, which consisted of a red t-shirt and white shorts, "More diverse than mine truth be told."

Still feeling self-conscious about how exposed she was, Fina kept herself covered, "I guess this is what the Mog's Blessing was. Still…not sure how I should feel about it."

Rain shrugged his shoulders, "I'd say run with it. We're gonna be here awhile, I think you'll get used to it by the time we leave this place."

Despite his words of encouragement Fina kept her arms over her chest, "Seven days on this island…wonder if anyone else we know is here…"

Rain shrugged his shoulders, and Fina saw beads of sweat going down his toned chest, causing her to turn away so he didn't see her expression.

"I think we would know if any of our friends were here, don't you think?"

Fina nodded and stepped out from the bushes. She wanted to get over her outfit, and the best way for her to do that might be just to ignore it. That could work, she thought.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Rain walked out further onto the beach. The stretch of sand went for miles it seemed, and it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Nowhere on Lapis could he remember seeing a place like this.

There was no way they were on Lapis, of this he was sure.

Still, Rain didn't feel any sort of dread or anything negative of the sort. He actually felt relaxed and to be honest was looking forward to spending a week away from everything else. Even a knight deserves a break from saving the world, right?

Fina got closer to the water, the waves gently going over her ankles once she stepped in the water itself.

It was surprisingly warm to the touch, and Fina ran out further into the water until it was up to her knees.

She turned back to Rain and called to him, "The water is fine, Rain! Come on!"

"If she can have fun while we're here, I suppose I should too," Rain said aloud before running to join his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours of playing in the water and sand did a great deal to boost Fina's morale for the day, even if she still felt apprehensive about her rather revealing swimsuit.

Still she could take solace in the fact that she had one ardent supporter.

'I am glad that Rain said I looked cute," she thought with a smile.

Fina had decided to go to a shore that had large clusters of smooth boulders on the beach and it made for quite the sight in her mind. Her feet were still feeling well from all the walking she had done so far and she was certainly up for more but she wanted to stop for a moment and wait for Rain to return. He had left a few moments ago, telling Fina that he wanted to get something for them to enjoy and that he would be right back. He didn't tell her what he had gone to get and so she would just have to find out soon enough. Still, she couldn't help but think. "I wonder what he has in mind."

Stretching her arms over her head the young woman decided to be a little adventurous and began to walk on the boulders. Most of them were flat in the sand and after a moment to think about it, and noticing how cool it was under her feet, Fina sat down on one such rock and got comfortable. Lying back on the rock Fina basked in the sun and let out a long sigh that signaled how relaxed she was feeling at the moment before rolling onto her stomach. In fact all she was missing was a bottle of suntan lotion and a towel and she'd be really comfortable.

Not to mention someone applying that lotion, she thought as she pictured a rather familiar handsome young man gently rubbing her skin down, even massaging her in spots she preferred to hide before going more into the intimate side of things. Caressing went to kissing, kissing went to very intimate touching before going even further-

She then realized what she had been daydreaming and in an instant her eyes shot open and her face burned like the sun. That added with the fact her heart was racing was a testament to how she was feeling right now. 'What am I thinking?!'

Of course it was only natural for a girl in throes of her youth to have such thoughts, but Fina was no ordinary girl and the fact that she had someone very specific in her daydream made her feel somewhat ashamed of herself. Especially when it was a man she had such strong feelings doing the deed.

"There you are Fina," said a familiar voice.

Fina raised her head off the rock and turned to see Rain standing nearby holding a couple bottles of water in his hands.

Those erotic thoughts still persisted in her mind and the girl tried her best to hide it. "Um, yes, Rain! I'm right here."

Rain chuckled, "I can see that. I thought you'd like something to drink." He walked over and sat down next to her, and Fina moved onto her side and took the drink when he offered it to her.

Fina took a drink of the water before lying on her back on the rock. Rain remained sitting next to her.

"I thought I'd ask the moogles for things to do on the island while I was away."

The girl next to him covered her eyes with one of her hands, "Oh? And what did they say?"

Rain shrugged his shoulders, "They said that we would have to see for ourselves, given that we have a little over a week to do so. I don't see the problem with that, to be honest."

The sun was beginning to lower itself over the horizon. Another few hours and then it'd start to get dark.

That was when Rain remembered something the moogles had told him. "The moogles also told me about a curfew taking effect after sunset."

"Curfew?" Fina ran her hands down her body absentmindedly.

"Saying something about our safety as weird things can happen at night around here," Rain explained. "Normally I wouldn't worry about that sort of thing but we're on vacation. Better not exert ourselves, right?" He added with a smile.

Fina returned the smile with one of her own, "Sounds more fun that way, doesn't it?"

Rain agreed. Then his mind decided to change the topic. "You planning on getting a tan?"

The girl opened her eyes and turned onto her side facing away from Rain, hiding any sort of embarrassment she had. Honestly if she could she would have curled up into a ball right then and there. "I uh just wanted to relax that's all!"

Either Rain didn't pay attention to her bashfulness or he ignored it, no one could be certain but he went about this like normal. "Oh, well, because if you wanted to I got some suntan lotion for you."

Fina nearly fainted because of that.

"Curfew is in effect, Mister Mog, and all the guests are in the hotel, kupo."

The staff of the resort was finishing up their rounds, putting papers away and cleaning up the desks while making sure everything was ready for the following morning. There was even a moogle checking the weather forecast for the next seven days, making sure the weather was in optimal conditions for a tropical vacation.

Mister Mog was floating around with his entourage of smaller moogles getting updates from them. For one moogle to run a resort was indeed a daunting challenge Mog didn't show any signs of stress at the job. He had been running it for a very long time, and had yet to run into something that would drive him nuts. Save for Kupo Nuts, that is.

He checked off a request form another moogle had offered him and moved onto another pressing matter. "By the way, I heard that the rocks behind the waterfall are cracking, kupo."

The smaller moogle named Mooge nodded, "Yes sir, kupo! Seems the gradual disintegration of the water on the rocks is making it crack."

"Why hadn't I been notified of this before? This could pose a threat to our guests, kupo!"

"We only discovered it today, kupo! A few guests notified us of rocks falling in the lagoon and we inspected it later in the afternoon. We plan to block off a section of the lagoon as a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of everyone, kupo. After that we will begin working to make it stable again."

Mog sighed, "Well, least we found it before it crashed. Things could be a lot worse, kupo."

The two moogles then heard squeaking that gave them the impression that something was off. The moogle behind the large computer screen was going bonkers. So much so that his pom-pom looked like it would fly off any moment, "Mister Mog! We have a problem, kupo!"

Quickly the moogles all gathered around the desk but moved out of Mog's way when he approached, "What is it, kupo?" Going through his mind was all sorts of calamitous problems that could be the problem: ships discovering the island, an eidolon emerging from within the island, or even a swarm of vegetarian bugs that could eat the island's vegetation all went through his mind. However, none of those turned out to be the problem.

The smaller moogle brought a picture of a nasty looking storm heading towards the island, "It's terrible, kupo! Tropical storm fast approaching!"

The other moogles gave signs of panic but Mog remained steadfast.

"I see...and it doesn't look like it is going to miss us either, kupo..." There had been threats of tropical storms and hurricanes in the past but by multiple strokes of luck the resort had always been spared. This time the storm seemed to be heading right for it with no sign of diverting its path. What bothered Mog however was how fast the storm had formed; it was like it had come from out of nowhere.

"How long until it gets here, kupo?"

The moogle typed away at the keyboard and kept its eyes on the computer screen, "This time tomorrow night it will be at our doorstep, kupo. We should have visuals on it by sunrise though. We'll get the full force of it when it arrives, kupo!"

Another moogle approached the desk, "What should we do sir? We might have to lock down the island and keep everyone inside-"

Mog wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Not out of panic or nervousness, the gears in his head were turning and protocols for such an event were beginning to be made in his mind.

He knew what needed to be done. "Nobody panic. I know what to do, kupo. It will take all night but we can do it, kupo."

With the arrival of the curfew Rain and Fina returned to their hotel room.

Fina couldn't wait to change into something else, as being in a swimsuit all day might have left tan lines on her skin and she didn't want it to get worse.

'Of course had I taken Rain's offer of the lotion I wouldn't have to worry...' she thought, her cheeks turning red.

When they got to their room Rain instantly noticed the silver serving cart near the table. "That must be our dinner, I take it." He walked up to the table, putting his black t-shirt in a clothes basket as he did so.

Fina found herself staring at Rain's upper torso, well-muscled from his countless battles and lightly scarred, and she turned away. She had been doing that a lot lately. Still in her swimsuit she went to find some new clothes. She did in the form of two neatly folded stacks of clothes on the bed. On top of the stacks were pieces of paper with both her and Rain's names on them.

"I guess the moogles are providing us with night clothes," she said aloud as she grabbed the stack of clothes addressed to her.

Rain walked up to the bed and saw the clothes addressed to him. "Hm, sounds reasonable. I mean, we don't have anything else to wear due to the unusual way we got here."

As he finished his sentence Fina turned around and started walking away. "I'm going to use the bathroom first, I'll be right back."

She made a mad dash to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, and Rain slowly shook his head before he started to change.

A few minutes later and Fina returned wearing her new night clothes. It consisted of a white night dress that was low enough that it exposed her shoulders and the skirt went down to her ankles. Oddly enough she felt more covered in a night dress than she felt in her adventuring attire. Not only that but she had never worn one before, so the experience was all new to her. She rather enjoyed it, however, due to how she felt much cooler than she had expected. Her hair was down and slightly wet from a quick shower she had taken as well.

"Well, I do feel so much better...now that..."

Her voice trailed off and she saw Rain standing before her wearing black pants and a matching black tank top. He had gotten changed while she had been showering. "You look good Fina, I like that on you."

The usual happened, she felt her cheeks reddened further, though the after effects of her shower helped hide her embarrassment this time. "T-Thanks..."

Stretching his arms up over his head Rain sat down on the bed and took a deep breath, "I'm going to eat quick, then go to bed. I'm tired. How about you?"

Though she agreed with him on being exhausted, Fina had one other thing on her mind. One that was crucial for the events to come.

"Uh Rain...are we going to..."

Rain turned to her, "Going to what?"

"The bed..."

"Hm?"

"Who gets the bed?" The idea of her sharing the bed with rain, even though she trusted him, was something that made her extremely nervous.

Rain looked at the large white fluffy bed he was sitting on. Though it could easily hold both of them and was soft and comfortable, Rain knew what she was getting at. Though he was rather oblivious to her being shy on most things, this was one area he knew he couldn't overlook.

But like everything else, he knew what to do.

Grabbing one of the pillows Rain dropped it onto the floor next to the bed and sat on the carpet, "You can have it, Fina."

Rather surprised at his actions, Fina protested, "Are you sure?"

Thumping his chest with his fist, Rain proclaimed, "A true knight always lets the lady sleep comfortably."

Fina couldn't help but smile, having avoided this problem with ease. Though she did feel bad that he had to sleep on the floor just so she would feel comfortable.

"Besides..." he fell back onto the pillow and found it better than he expected it to be. "We've slept on harder floors than this. I'll be fine."

Twiddling with her fingers, Fina nodded, letting Rain have his way. She turned back to the table and whispered, 'Thank you Rain...'


	4. Chapter 4

'Looks like the moogles weren't kidding when they said it was hot and humid," said Rain as he tried to stay in the shade of the trees. The warning from the moogles earlier that morning still echoed in his mind. Because of the oncoming storm just miles from the resort the whole island was under a massive heat wave, but the humidity was the most unbearable part of the deal. Staying out of the sun was an easy thing to do but the humidity was a constant issue. Case in point when Rain woke up he was sweating like a boar. He tried to take a shower to feel better but even a few hours later he was still not dry.

"This pretty much ruins our day…mostly." Fina sat on a fallen tree in the shade while her feet played with the sand. In the same boat but to a much different degree, Fina at least had the luxury of having her skin more exposed so the perspiration she had was less of a problem. Dressed in her purple and white two piece bikini the moogles had also given her a ventilated white shear jacket that according to them helped protect her skin from the sun.

Rain was dressed in white and red swim shorts and a black tank top. Already it looked like he had gone for a swim considering how sweaty he was, though he had not set a toe in the water yet. "The moogles have said going to the lagoon would be the best plan of attack for the day, but that means going through the jungle, and that would mean we might get lost."

"I thought there were paths we could walk?" Asked Fina as she got on her feet. The jacket she was wearing was closed in the front, her not feeling quite comfortably being this exposed. She had preferred the bandeau top from the day before since it hid the curves of her chest much better than the top she had on right now.

If she was concerned about Rain starring then he wasn't showing any dirty thoughts. Rain shrugged his shoulders. "Never thought of that…I feel dumb all of a sudden. I wonder if the heat is cooking my brain." He laughed.

Fina giggled, "I don't know…but maybe we should heat somewhere cooler."

Being in the shade of the trees they didn't have to go far to find the path that led deeper into the jungle. Like Fina had said there were paths along the jungle floor. To add a better sense of direction there were even signs pointing to the hotel, the beach, the café, and even to their destination known as Solara's Lagoon. Following the path down a steep slope Rain led the way and when they reached the bottom Fina gasped at what she saw.

The lagoon had a large pool with large boulders in it. They were flat and the sun shined down from the open sky above upon them. In the background was a waterfall that seemed to stretch to the heavens, a wide wall of water fell and the mist it created covered everything in the area. The most comforting part was the water was cold, even though it was in direct sunlight everything was damp. That also included Rain and Fina as they reached the edge of the water.

While Rain thought it was a beautiful sight, Fina was much more open about it. She actually ran into the water, welcoming the cold as she ran until she was at the edge of the deeper section.

"Rain! This is so pretty!"

The waterfall created a mist that dampened everything in the area and it was refreshing to Rain's skin to feel it. He didn't mind being in the heat (he was a swordsman who used the fire element, after all) but when it came to a relaxing impromptu vacation he didn't want to be swearing at how hot it was.

Besides, he got a certain level of satisfaction at how much fun Fina was having. He always enjoyed seeing her smile too; it brightened up the day more so than the sun.

Walking out into the water Rain felt a chill go up his back, goosebumps formed on his skin but he didn't mind. "Long as you're having fun, Fina."

The girl went to a rock near the center of the lagoon and sat on it, waiting for Rain to approach. The jacket she wore was beginning to stick to her body and while she was a bit reluctant before, she needed to take it off. She did so and tossed the garment into a spot where the sun was shining. She finished as Rain made his way to her.

She silently prayed he would not stare. "So, um, I heard there's a storm on the way, which is why it is so hot around here..."

Rain looked up at the sky, not paying any attention to the girl in front of him. "I heard about that. Makes sense, though that means we will have to call an early end to the day once it gets here." He went and sat on the rock below Fina, close enough to where her legs were almost touching his shoulder. His mind was filled with thoughts of other things, and though he wasn't oblivious to her conflict with her exposure, he tried to not stare for her sake.

Of course, had Fina been wearing the same bikini as yesterday she wouldn't be so shy. 'This outfit is something more like Dark Fina would wear...and proudly.' A slight bit of envy came over the sweet hearted Fina when thinking of how curvaceous and courageous as her other self was, flaunting her obvious sex appeal at any male would got her attention. That mostly meant Rain, whom they both shared an attraction to.

'Sometimes I wish I was like her-' thought Fina before an idea came over her. Feeling an urge to show her stuff, she felt a spike of energy go through her being. 'That's it! My secret weapon!'

Getting up on the rock she was sitting upon, she got herself into position. Clearing her throat she nervously spoke with her poorly attempted try at sounding sultry, "H-Hey Rain, what do you think?"

"Hm?" The knight was snapped out of his thinking and stood up, turning to Fina. "Something wrong-?"

Words could not properly describe what the girl tried to do for her crush. Her so called 'secret weapon' was her infamous 'Sexy Pose', which she tried to pull off a variation of here. Her right hip stuck out and she had her hands behind her head, which of course showed off her entire body to the dumbstruck man before her.

Though he had only glimpsed of this 'sexy pose' time and time again before, it still made Rain feel a bit...he couldn't even describe how he felt at the moment. "The sexy pose?"

Though she tried to maintain a look that matched what she tried to do, poor Fina was failing as hard as she was trying. Evidenced by the fact that her faces was as red as a Bomb. "I've been working on it...tell me, what do you think?"

Rain didn't know what to say, though he felt a bit sorry for Fina he wasn't going to tell her that. She was trying to make herself appealing to him, obviously, but he didn't want her to do so at the cost of her modesty or dignity, or to be forced out of her comfort zone. Still, he wanted to be polite about how he felt.

"Well I think you look good..."

His best shot made the girl smile a little and she got a bit excited, "Really?!" In her excitement she forgot her footing and, thanks mostly to the fact that the rock she stood on was wet, Fina slipped on the rock. "Ah!"

She fell forward, but luckily Rain's combat reflexes kicked right in and he moved forward to catch her. She collided with him, her chest ramming right into his and though he staggered back a foot or two Rain remained standing.

"Got you!" Instinctively his hands grabbed onto Fina to secure her to him while Fina's hands found his shoulders and held on for dear life.

"That was close-" Fina began to say when she stopped, she now realized her predicament. Rain's hands were on her lower back, holding her to him and she dared not move. Her hands were on his bare shoulders, feeling how taut they were from grabbing her and yet she felt protected in his arms. However, it was her chest against his, with her heart beating a million miles a second that got her flustered. More so than when she had tried her pose. It was like a scene in one of those romance novels Sakura gave her and that she read every time she got the chance. Though obviously this was real life yet she was as unprepared as those heroines from those books. The irony.

Rain, once again, seemed to be oblivious to her predicament. "You okay, Fina?"

She didn't say a word, though in her mind she was screaming all sorts of things. She could imagine her darker side screaming at her right now. 'He's right there! Do something!' Instead she looked right up into Rain's eyes with her lip quivering, struggling to find any words to say.

Then she felt him move, his hands wandered lower on her back to her hips, right over her bottom. Her body finally reacted to his touch and her entire being shook. Fina finally broke eye contact with him and did something worse. She pushed herself onto him, resting her head on his chest, scared to even say a word. Her head felt heavy, her heart was beating hard inside her chest not to mention she could feel the tips of her breasts hardening made her feel even more flustered. To top it off she was so red in the face she was afraid she was going to pass out. It was all becoming a bit too much for her to bear. 'I-I think I'm gonna faint...'

It was at this moment that Rain seemed to get an idea of the situation and removed his hands from Fina. "Sorry about that!"

She faintly gasped and raised her head again, finally finding an opening she could exploit, and in her urgency to get out she reacted. She pushed Rain with all her might, and he fell back into the water with a splash.

Oddly enough, when she had realized what she had done, Fina began to apologize when Rain reemerged from the water. She covered her chest with her arms to hide her physical arousal. "I'm so sorry Rain!"

The knight shrugged his shoulders, "...It's fine." The realization of what had just happened made him think he deserved anything he got from her.

Yet, while the two had their moment, someone else was taking a moment to spy on them, and he went unnoticed by them. His eyes, red with lust, were on the girl…


End file.
